


Reversing Kingdoms

by Pixxyofice



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Camilla has black hair, Garon is a kind and caring father, Gen, I should let you experience it for yourself : ), More stuff about characters you should know, Rating May Change, Reverse Kingdoms AU, Sumeragi is a harsh son of a bi-, Takumi is EVEN MORE PARANOID, Twin AU, and more shit that comes from this AU : ), but wait, they are nerds, those main dudes are going to be swapped and so different, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxyofice/pseuds/Pixxyofice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if King Sumeragi and King Garon were different men? What if Sumeragi's nation of Hoshido was the one caught up in a concubine war, with King Garon staying faithful to Queen Katherine and having the Nohr kids with her and only her? What if Kamui still came from Hoshido, and Azura still came from Nohr, even with these differences?</p><p>The Answer is... quite a lot of more things are different, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hardened Light and Softened Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> gooood morning/night everyone and welcome to the RK AU! This was inspired by a post that quickly sprialed into my life quicker than you could say "apples and bannanas," I started to write this. Now, I make no promises to go onto a full-scale project... but I do promise to go over the differences in the nations and their people.

“The name’s Ayame!” The black-haired girl smiles, leafy scissors held in one hand and the other hand by her side, where her spear is. “I hope we can be friends! Like, how could you grow your hair that long? Ooh, and how are you…”

Takumi brushes through his long, spiky hair, held up in a ponytail, and he feels proud for having that long hair that someone looks up to. That someone is finding him useful. “Well, being put through a concubine war kind of has to force you to be pawns, so you have to pick up a weapon. You know how it is if you survived up to now.”

Ayame blinks, before tapping at her cheeks with her free hand, where freckles lay. “Huh! That’s nice! I knew having short hair would be helpful! I'm still envious about your long hair, though!” She pointed down at Takumi’s yumi, “Now I’m talking about that! How did you manage to survive with a long range only weapon?”

Takumi laughs, before bringing out the yumi and notching a glowing arrow. “These can help in emergencies…”

The two briefly forget about the fact that their mothers force them to fight for favors. They only talk about combat tricks with the Yumi and with the Naginata with each other, and they forget about their paranoia about being abandoned.

\---------

Xander brushes over the white paper, and stutters at his father’s hand on his shoulder. “U-um, Father-”

Garon chuckles, sitting down next to his son. “Xander, my boy, everyone is looking forward to seeing you. What are you doing, hiding out here?” He strokes at his beard, observing as his son looks at him for a few brief seconds, then looks away. Xander lets out a small whimper, and Garon frowns. “Xander?”

Xander picks up a brush again. “I… I don't feel like I c-can talk t-to anyone. E-especially…” the blond kid paints a gold color on the paper, “...especi...especially… Y…”

Garon got the gist of what his son wanted to say, and smiled. “Seems like you’ve inherited more of your mother than your hair."

Xander shoots his gaze to Garon, and his mouth opens in shock. “M-mother c...can't…?”

Garon’s smile remains as he tells his son about how Queen Katerina wasn't able to talk to other until she started imagining them as small bunnies that were calm, and Xander grew to love his stone-faced father from when he starts to laugh. Xander looks forward to seeing emotion on his face, and becomes comfortable in the strict environments of court.

\--------

Burning, pulling, hatred towards everything he represents. His honor is stomped into dust, and Takumi wants to keep it, but it was so damn hard to keep it when everyone was being sneaky, two-faced cunts. So he decides, one day, to chop his hair off with scissors. And the only scissors he knows of in the castle of hell is Ayame’s special, plant-designed scissors that she didn't allow anyone to touch. She would understand, right?

When he picked up the scissors, he knew he was caught when he heard the shifting of feet and the Naginata on the floor disappearing. Then, the blade strikes his ear, and it starts to bleed. One of the droplets lands on the blades, and Ayame’s quivering voice greets the bleeding ear. 

“I knew it would come to this.” Ayame’s grip on her Naginata is shaking, and Takumi is still bleeding onto the scissors. “My… my mother…” Ayame starts to sob, and she pulls the Naginata from the mirror she somehow managed to stab it into, and Takumi rolls away, tries to get out the Yumi he received from the previous queen, focuses-

Takumi tries to block out the screaming.

\---------

Elise’s small face is being gently stroked by Garon, a sad smile on his face. “Heh. If only you didn't leave me so soon to raise your youngest child, Katerina.” The small babe sneezed slightly at a white hair falling onto her nose, and her face changed to a wonderful smile soon after. Garon looked down the hallway of dark fire, sighing at his tallest, and oldest, son standing at the other end. The small child is wrapped in his dark robes, and Xander tenses up at the serious look on his father’s face.

He never likes seeing that look. “I-is Mother alright, Father?”

Garon takes in a deep breath, and rubs his hand against the baby’s chin again. Inherited her blond hair, much like most of her children… “N...No, Xander.”

That was the first time Xander had seen his father cry, and it wouldn't have been the last.

\--------

“...Don’t you see, brother?” Takumi whispers, holding up the long hairs that used to be held in a ponytail, which is now separated from his hair, and some blood on his hands, “If… If we… cut apart… our hair, we might not… not be…” The silver-haired archer sniffles, then quickly wipes his eyes and sticks his head up. “We won’t be an easy target due to our hair.”

Ryoma stares at the bloodied scissors in his hands, cold and calculating as he always was, staring at the flower design trailing on the grips, the stylized blades. He then looks back at Takumi and asks, “Tell me. How did you get these scissors? They are the ones Ayame-san carries around to the meetings to cut out her bangs, were they not?”

Takumi starts to formulate a response, starting with a simple, “They,” before sobs overtakes his voice, his face filled with tears, and his next words were small apologies. The hair in his hands drops to the ground, and the shortened style is a frightening contrast to Ryoma, but Ryoma quickly places Ayame’s scissors aside and hugs Takumi tight, trying to comfort him.

Takumi sobs a quiet, “Thank you,” and then they separate, with Ryoma reaching for the bloodied scissors, and Takumi reaching for his bow.

\---------

“Now, I know you are scared, Camilla…” Garon rubbed Camilla’s cheek, a softened expression on his bearded face, “But remember; if you get this Wyvern to calm down, maybe you can get them to be your official Wyvern partner in battle.”

“...Really, Dad?” Camilla whispers, a flicker of excitement in her eyes. Her hair is black, curling around their ends near her shoulders. “I can really ride it?” There’s a twitch of a smile on her face. “I can finally try to…?”

“You cannot try to fly over there, Camilla.” Garon warned, and the smile fell from her face. “You know what King Sumeragi,” there’s a hint of a grudge at that name, “has done around his kingdom. You may practice, but there is no getting over that hate. Remember that. But you must be able to defend yourself in case they invade. Do you understand, Camilla?”

The black-haired girl curled a strand of hair around her finger, thinking, before nodding at her bearded father and the smile creeping into her lips once more. “I understand! Get Selena to distract it and all?”

\---------

Kamui is sobbing to herself, and Corrin is rubbing her shoulders, staring at the burnt ends of hair that resulted from today’s festival meeting. Sakura is brushing out her long, pink hair, which somehow managed to only get slightly scorched at the fire exchange at the meeting. Kamui looks up at Sakura, who pauses at the feeling of a gaze on herself. “S-Sakura, how did you manage not to snap under this pressure? How are you so kind?” Corrin brushes through her brown strands, trying not to touch the blackened ends. Kamui bites her lip, “H...how are you not dead?”

Sakura pauses, and then she resumes brushing her hair, moving her jaw in different directions, before whispering, “I-I guess I j-just try to s-stand m-my ground? K-Kind of like y-your mother…”

Kamui breaks down into sobs again at the mention of her scarred mother, and Corrin starts to wipe at his eyes, trying not to let his sister see himself tear up over their mother’s hospitalized state.

\------------

Leo hummed to himself, flipping the pages of the book in his hands and observing every word. Outside, the rain was pattering on the windows, leaving the dead trees trying to twist and to prosper, but was only able to barely sprout on the dead stems. His outfit was odd, but he liked being able to use magic, instead of trying to best his perfect brother at swordplay. God, he would be the best at this, and only Elise would be able to catch up with him now!

Not that she would. Leo nodded at the page in front of him, then frowned. “Wait. If… King Sumeragi and King Garon used to be friends… what happened when King Sumeragi made…?” Leo read the last bits of the page, before sighing and closing the book. “Of course, no additions about what happened to Hoshido yet; that stupid hate barrier is preventing any spies from us doing their work properly.”

Leo placed the book onto a growing pile, and looked outside at the pattering rain on the growing soil. “...Heh. Would be a good time to cook Elise something.” Getting up, the dark mage noticed his retainer practicing in the yard outside, yelling so loudly that he could hear a little wisp of said yelling from inside. Ah, Odin is going to catch a cold. Picking up one of the recipe books from the pile, he flipped through it and managed to land on the snacks including ice cream. Leo had a feeling that Elise would be in the mood for something _cold_.

\------------

Ryoma pats at his short hair again, feeling a little ashamed at himself for not being able to keep the impressive, lobster-like hair. But it made his hellhole of a home easier. Takumi is holding onto the short strand of hair around his neck, the longest strand he has. “Why don't you trust Hinoka?” Ryoma mutters, picking up the sword that started to crackle with electricity, “Why don't you hang around Azura? Sakura?”

Takumi huffed, dropping the strand and slamming his hands into the bedside, making the Fujin Yumi jump an inch into the air. “Because I still remember Hinoka’s naginata at my _throat_ , and it wasn't too long ago that Azura was still wrecking our house because of that stupid hate barrier! Excuse me if I ain't the perfect, trusting brother that you are!” Takumi sighed, leaning back slightly on the bed, trying not to give any thought to Ryoma’s disappointed look.

Before Ryoma could speak, Takumi grabbed the Fujin Yumi and stormed out of the room. The swordmaster stared in the direction the sniper went, then looked at his sword. “It’s over, Takumi… why do you still remember her death…?”

\----------

Kamui stares at Corrin when he says something about a girl named Ayame. She only stares at her brother, with his blue hair arranged in a messy style, speaking of someone she did not know. When Corrin catches her staring with confusion, he drops the subject. Kamui later sees him wake from a nightmare, and slowly, the girl named Ayame isn't talked about anymore. Nor do they remember a bright place, filled with tense people and constant threats.

They only remember the protecting fortress in Nohr, and the way they go through their library, learning history with Leo, brief fighting basics from Xander and Camilla, and the way with a staff from Elise. They only remember dark skies with bright people, and Garon’s clawed gauntlet being surprisingly comforting, promising that he would be able to get them out soon, he just had to soothe his people’s worries about… them.

Corrin suspects he was about to say something else, but the two siblings grow up in a happy fortress in Nohr, learning swordplay and magic if the need ever came. But they were so happy to learn about talking, healing, peace, all the various villages, and playing around with her maid and butler was also the best. Especially after the bird Kamui rescued one year, which was when Lilith became a stable girl. Kamui took to horses, and Corrin took to the staff due to how peaceful it could be to help others.

When a boy named Silas, one of the nobles, took Kamui to a festival, the backlash from a certain few was so extreme that, after the day Kamui told Corrin about the experience and Silas, Garon couldn’t visit them as normal, and when Kamui came back from talking with some of the other maids, she did not remember a thing about it through her sobs, except flashes of the noble boy.

Corrin kept the memory written down, just in case.

\--------

Azura held her hand against a tree, trying not to tremble too much. The hate barrier was still up; it wanted her to give herself up, give a small secret about where to go to where she came from, without naming it, thank gods. Breathe in, out. A small note escaped her throat, and Azura felt herself calming down at the rhythm. The blue-haired songstress took another breath, looking out at the lake to observe it carefully, to see if it could… hmm.

Azura broke away from the tree, and hummed a note again. The water seemed to sparkle slightly, and a glimmer of hope popped into her eyes. Perhaps… To get away from the racism, the constant threats, the surprise attacks… To get away from those…

Azura stepped toward the water, and started to sing.

\--------

Kamui was standing on the battlefield, lance in her hand. She ducked below an axe strike, getting a slash to the side for her trouble. Hinoka twirled her spear on top of her fancily clothed alicorn, before throwing it to kill the dude.

“Looks like you got them. Good job.” Hinoka smirks, but then she touches down and gets out a bloom festal staff. “But you got wounded… sure you’ll be alright?”

Kamui huffs, only looking over towards her brother. Trying to ignore the blood of someone from her nation, she said, “As long as Corrin is okay, I'll be fine.” Indeed, Corrin held the Yato in his hands, blocking a lance strike from hitting Sakura, and with a fearful yell, kicked the enemy off balance and smacked him upside the head, knocking them out. Something was a little blurry about this. It was just something about the way they moved; Corrin wasn't fast, Kamui’s grip on her lance felt funky, and Takumi is giving her a worried look.

“Hey, if any puppets come out, I’m going to take them out. No one else. Got it?” and he’s back to normal, good to know. Kamui stares at the lance in her hands when she hears a familiar voice.

“Sister! Brother!” Leo! He’s wearing his cape on the right side, and holding his tome in his arms. “Thank the gods you’re alright! I… knew you’d be able to defend yourself. I didn't worry that much!” 

Kamui chuckles, and Hinoka sends a surprised look at her that Kamui ignores. Corrin steps away from Sakura, who is spinning around, sending her hair flying, healing a wound on Hinoka’s alicorn. Ryoma huffs, and draws his blade. “You are MY siblings, and nothing any of the Nohrians will tell you two will change that fact! If you come back to us, maybe you'll find a reason for this…”

Takumi huffs, “Right, if… If you didn't mind being in a-” a hand slaps over his mouth, a small, trembling one.

Camilla frowns and leans forward on her wyvern, brown hair tied into pigtails for today’s battle. “No. They are my siblings, and they loved their home, you can ask them.”

Kamui shuddered, holding her lance arm lower and observing the blurry lakefront. She couldn't… Corrin couldn’t… They both couldn't see anyone else except loud battle cries. Then the yelling started, and it only distorted and became more tiring and mind-bending before one clearer message broke through their minds.  
_“Pu ekaw. Yeh…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that's it... for now. It just sets up a brief background and stuff like that. However, I will go, in full detail, over the beginning chapters and just how different they are from canon in the minor details. If I made any mistakes, please, I only had one proof-reader, and they weren't checking for grammar.
> 
> More chapters are going to be on weekends, or squished in the weekdays if I have time.


	2. Nohr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A semi-normal day for the dragon twins; get woken up by your maids from the Ice Tribe... get told about the news for that day... go to the normal training grounds- wait what

“Hey… Wake up!” Felicia’s voice greeted her ears, and Kamui jolted out of bed, brushing through her short, brown hair in a rush of strange emotions that filled her. Mostly confusion, which was confusing in itself, because it wasn't something Kamui normally felt in the morning.

Corrin was still huddled in his bed, opening his eyes slightly and muttering a weird name under his breath, holding the blanket closer to him. Flora rolled her eyes and tapped over to Corrin silently. “He usually likes to get up when we tell him to, not you. How odd. Oh, well.” A smirk rose on the Ice Tribe’s chieftain daughter’s face and she lifted up her hands, with her ice starting to spread out. “Guess I'll have to freeze him.”

Kamui blinked out the blurriness in her eyes, and smirked as Flora leaned over Corrin’s bed, across from hers, and placed the icy palm against Corrin’s cheek. With a yelp and a scramble to get up, Corrin threw the bed sheets off of him and caught sight of a book on the bed. He quickly covered it up again.

Kamui didn't remember asking Felicia for a hairbrush, but it was normal routine in the morning, so Kamui gripped it again and got up from her bed to look in the vanity and organize her short hair, organized mostly on the back, letting her green eyes focus on how her brown hair cupped her face. Kamui continued brushing, watching the mirror as Corrin complained to Flora about the rude awakening.

As soon as Kamui’s hair was done, she grabbed her black rose and tossed Corrin’s headband over to him, bonking her twin brother in the head of blue hair, smiling slightly at the glare she was sent, which she knew was comforting. Sticking the rose in her hair, Kamui let her fingers glide over her cheeks, where her marks lay. “Why did you wake us up this early?”

Felicia blinked, before stammering, “W-well, Xander wants y-you two t-t-to practice against e-each other? Pr-preparing for a-any invasions…”

Flora shook her head, stepping away from Corrin and letting him fumble with his own cape, “Well, that is party true. However…” Flora held out a piece of paper, with the sticker on the side broken, and a smile on her face. On the paper was the name Kilma. “I think there’s another reason.”

Felicia’s eyes widened. “You really…?”

Corrin just let his cape drop at his side, staring at it awkwardly, before looking back at his maids, one of which was vibrating on the spot. “Where’s Jakob?” He mumbled, clenching and unclenching his left hand.  His hand gets grabbed by two cold-fingered maids, and Kamui giggled into her hand, knowing the excited look and the letter from her dad meant something important.

\-------

“Welcome to the training grounds!” Flora held a hand out, letting a snowflake drift across the field. “The only people here right now are King Garon’s trusted, ones he knows can hold a secret.”

Kamui nodded, and Corrin blinked, putting a hand on his chest as if trying to process something.

A yell came from across the grounds, and a broken half of the training dummy flew over their heads, with Kamui laughing and Corrin blocking his head, getting some wood stuck in his armor.

“Heh.” The voice gets closer. “It took convincing for the racist newbie to go train on a tree somewhere.” Charlotte wiped sweat off her forehead, her ribbon tied on her arm and her blond hair tied up behind her. Her blue and white outfit showed off her cleavage and stomach, and her muscles were very pronounced in her arms. She was wearing her berserker outfit, with her axe somewhere behind her. “Nice to see you two again.”

Corrin smiled, trying to focus on Charlotte’s eyes, “You two, Charlotte. Is there… anyone else here?” He messed with a strand of his blue hair, not paying attention as his sister picked up a practice lance and test out a stab towards the direction of a dummy.

Charlotte nodded, looking down at her hands. “Let’s see… Benny… Amelia…Selena…Jakob...”

“You shall FALL to the darkness of this tome! Yield, and you may live!”

“Oh no, that shall not happen today, my friend. I have learned the sacred…”

Charlotte paused, and Flora carefully backed towards the door, reaching for the handle. The berserker turned around, and shook her head as Corrin’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Looks like Laslow and Odin are here, too,” Charlotte commented, laughing as she placed a hand on her forehead. “Looks like they’re about to get into their yelling matches…”

“This… is normal?” Corrin mumbled, letting go of his hair and looking up as the gray-haired mercenary smashed into the wall, collapsing it a bit. Felicia paled and Flora exited the room completely. The dark mage let out a loud battle cry, and the two’s blows were exchanged in the later part of the field. 

Felicia stammered, “O-Oh no, th-that’s the fifth wall th-this week…”

Corrin snapped his head towards Felicia, muttering, “This week?! How many has there been this month?” Felicia made to answer, but shook her head and went out after her sister. Corrin took a deep breath, and tried to focus on the fact that he was going to be training with others around him for the first time. Nodding to himself, he picked up a bronze, practice sword and tested it out a bit in the air. Charlotte sighed, and quickly counted the other people on her fingers, before rushing over to the other blond girl, who was holding an axe in her hands as well, only covered in a more decent outfit.

While Selena yelled at Laslow and Odin, stopping their fight, Kamui spotted her brother and thought of something as she watched him swing a sword against his dummy. If she...

Kamui smirked, walking over to her brother and pushing his arm slightly and making his sword stick in the dummy. With a high-pitched squeal from him, much to the brown-haired girl’s satisfaction, he tried to pull the sword out. “Hey, bro,” Kamui started, and Corrin gave her a red-eyed, panicked look, “you want to train against each other? Just like how we used to in the towers?”

Corrin pulled the sword out of the dummy, nailing the lance-wielder in the stomach and causing her to drop her lance, rubbing the spot where Corrin had elbowed her with a yell. Corrin turned around, sword by his side and eyes wider. “Sis?! Ah, sorry…” A smile appeared on his own face and his panicked look disappeared, and he whispered, “but you sort of deserved that.”

Kamui sent her brother a glare and picked up her lance again, twirling it in her hands. “Hah, very funny,” She snarked, before stepping back. “So, about my offer…”

Corrin slipped into his battle pose, sword at the ready. “Well, since you offered… why not!”


End file.
